friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With The Baby Shower
"The One With The Baby Shower" is the twentieth episode of the eighth season of Friends, which aired on April 25, 2002. Plot Phoebe and Monica prepare for Rachel's baby shower and forget to invite Rachel's mother. Sandra is then rude to Monica through the entire party, trying to make her feel guilty. Monica tries everything she can to get Sandra to forgive her, but Phoebe eventually convinces her to tell Sandra off for being so rude. At the baby shower, Rachel freaks out when she realizes that she knows virtually nothing about how to care for a baby, and her mom says that she will move in and help take care of the baby. Ross convinces Rachel she will be a good mother and convinces Rachel's mom that she doesn't need to move in. Joey auditions for a job as a game show host called Bamboozled and Chandler and Ross help him practice by pretending to be the contestants. The game turns out to be ridiculous and impossible to follow, but Joey and Ross become hooked on it. Ross then later uses Bamboozled as a trivia game to quiz Rachel about baby care. When Rachel gets an question wrong, Ross claims she is going to be an bad mother, which results in Ross saying he lost sight in why he was playing the game. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Marlo Thomas - Sandra Greene Jonathan Nichols - Ray Adria Tennor - Katherine Lisa Calderon - Erin Heather Sims - The Guest (uncredited) Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Sherry Bilsing-Grahem & Ellen Plummer Trivia General *Joey asks Chandler what film would you hear the line "Badges? We don't need no stinkin' badges!" with Chandler "correctly" answering The Treasure of the Sierra Madre. However, this line is actually from the film Blazing Saddles, the line from The Treasure of the Sierra Madre is "Badges? We ain't got no badges. We don't need no badges. I don't have to show you any stinking badges!". This is a popular misquote. *Ross's answer "Queen Victoria" is incorrect because the question was who ruled "Great Britain" not the "United Kingdom". Although it is very common to confuse Great Britain with the United Kingdom for people who don't live and/or weren't born there. ** Queen Victoria held the record for the longest British monarchy for 114 years, reigning for 63 years, 7 months and 2 days. (That is monarch of any one of the historical or current kingdoms of the British Isles - England, Wales, Scotland, Ireland, the Kingdom of Great Britain, or the United Kingdom and its successor states). She reigned from 1837 - 1901 as monarch of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. She was never Queen of the Kingdom of Great Britain (or "Great Britain") which existed from 1707 to 1800. The longest reigning monarch of Great Britain was George III, Queen Victoria's great-uncle. ** At the time the episode aired, Queen Victoria did hold the record for longest rule of the UK, but since then it has been surpassed by the current monarch, her great-granddaughter, Elizabeth II, on September 9, 2015 and now she holds the record, being on the throne for over 70 years. *This is the last appearance of Sandra Green in the series. This is also her first appearance since "The One With The Two Parties" (S2E22), which was 144 episodes ago. However she is mentioned in future episodes and was planning to travel with Emma to Paris after Rachel had moved there. However since Rachel remained with Ross, this never happens. *The song that Joey starts humming at some point in this episode (the "I Dream of Jeannie" theme song) was the same song that Ross hummed in the cold opening of "The One With The Dozen Lasagnas" (S1E12). *Ross and Monica's mother, Judy Geller, isn't present at Rachel's baby shower, although since Monica also forgot to invite Rachel's mother, she may have been forgotten too. It's also possible that Monica didn't want her mother making comments about Monica not having children. *The reference to being a cheerleader in trouble is a callback to when Rachel wore her cheerleader dress in a final desperate bid to seduce Joshua in The One With The Fake Party''. '' *The game Bamboozled which Chandler, Ross and Joey play is included as a DVD extra in the white box set. *Monica tells Phoebe that she wants Sandra to think of her as the "daughter she never had". In a future episode, Rachel lets slip that Monica's mother Judy thinks of her as "a daughter she never had". *Rachel's mother is the second person to suggest to Ross that he throw out his dinosaur collection, as Phoebe had said something similar to him not long after he'd moved in to his third apartment. Goofs *At the end of the episode when Monica is chasing Sandra you can clearly see the green mattress at the edge of the stairs which she falls on. *When Ross convinces Rachel's mother not to stay with them he hugs her. Rachel screams "Hello?" and raises her hands over her head. In the next angle her hands are raised on the height of her neck and then again over her head. *When Joey says "I said a little bit, Ross.'" in this shot, his left arm is on his waist. In the previous shot, he was holding the script with his both hands. *When Sandra says "I'd say you're a cheerleader in trouble." Rachel's right hand is on Sandra's shoulder. In the next shot, her hand is on Sandra's wrist. *During the test game of Bamboozled, after Chandler says to Ross "I think we're all losers here," he is still mouthing the words in the next shot, most likely from an alternate take of the same line. (As Chandler is on the far right of the screen in this shot, it is possible this was not visible in the original broadcast). *At one point Rachel calls her mother "mommy" but years earlier when they were dating told Ross "it's bad enough you call your mother 'mommy'". Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes